


Aftershocks

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Batman - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hell, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harleen does a ritual to efficiently kill herself, she's dragged down to Hell to save Bruce. But what she doesn't realize is exactly what happens when you have no idea about Hell. Time is running out to save him, but in the end will the trust of her husband be enough to save her? </p><p>Waking up is one thing. It's another to tell the Hunter she's just skipped right into Hell. Will Deanna spill her dirty little secret to the one person she can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

_Trust him? Those words snapped her out of it momentarily. Of course she trusted him. The urgency in his voice was unmistakable. And for a moment there, when she looked at him, she could see herself through his. It was a split second, nothing more than a snap shot in reality, but all she could see was the dark black within her._  
  
Those eyes that weren't hers.   
  
And that scared her more than anything. Her eyes stayed locked on his, and unblinking, she started the spell once more to take her back to where she /did/ belong. Two sentences in she felt the pain inside her chest, and she clutched to her shirt, breathing rapid short puffs. With a cry, she let go, and suddenly vanished in a puff of black powder...

~

It was the most traumatic and shocking travel back up and into her body. She didn’t want to leave him, almost dragged herself back down, kicking and screaming just to make sure he was safe and sound by her side----and then all of a sudden, it was just the black that ate her whole.

One moment she was dead, the next she was gasping in loudly for precious air. Her eyes flickered open, the blue now eating away at the back, until her cyan eyes were glowing as she sat bolt up on the floor. It was only then that she noticed the blood dribbling down from her nose. And then---she hurled over her side and vomited up a fountain of blood. Coughing and spluttering, she wiped the blood away, leaving a red smear on her porcelain skin.   
  
Something was different. There was only a few many people she /could/ even talk to about what just happened---and she knew two not so willing patients who’d suit. Her more likely one was the blonde. Locating Deanna back in Lawrence, and all grown up again, she orbed into the kitchen, and went straight for the beer in the fridge and the ice pack in the freezer. Sure she was near immortal or whatever the hell special category she really was, but still—coming back from Hell was something completely different. And in her state…

The night had been long and rather lonely as of late. Bella was all grown up now, had her own life and kids to look after, but her room still was the same, nothing moved or touched. But Deanna would go up there, stand at the doorway and just look in, watching and re living some cherished memories of what she had of her baby girl.   
  
Sam had Ruby, and vice verse, with their own kids to look after, leaving this hunter, feeling a little left out. There had been a couple of jobs she had wanted to go on, but leaving at a time like this, seemed---in opportune. So she told some other hunters to go deal with it. Soon, she’d be too old to hunt, and then where would that leave her? Nowhere. And with that thought, she decided another beer, or perhaps something a little stronger with that knowledge? That’s when she heard the subtle commotion in the kitchen. Grabbing her pistol from under the pillow of the couch, she got up stealthily and soon was in the kitchen springing out with her gun outstretched and ready to shoot. But that was before she saw who was in her kitchen.   
  
“Jesus Christ, Harleen. I almost fucking shot you!!” Lowers her weapon and holds a hand to her chest. “What the hell are you doing, woman?!” The dark haired beauty turned, holding an ice pack to her face, but she saw the blood, bright red underneath and still dripping and soaking into her lacy blouse.

“Did someone attack you!? I’ll kill ‘em!” Holsters the gun in the back of her jeans and goes over to get a wash cloth to help clean her up.

Harleen didn’t even turn around when she heard the hunter sneak up on her, and just carried on drinking the beer in her hand as she leaned against the fridge. “It wouldn’t do anything to me anyways..” She heard the gun unclick and she snorted lightly. Deanna rushed straight over to the sink, and Harleen paused a moment before answering.   
  
“I was in Hell.”   
  
And then she waited.

Deanna laughed sarcastically. “Doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt.” She ran the wash cloth under the running tap, but when she heard those words, she froze. It wasn’t just that it scared the fuck out of her, even bringing it up, and she hadn’t, not in a long time. But because it was only full of really fucked up memories. Maybe she had misheard it?

“You what?”

She wasn’t mucking around this time. Harleen wasn’t stupid. There was something wrong. She could feel it. “You heard me.”

“What the fuck would you want to go do that for?” Her voice was a hushed whisper. Harleen Quinzel didn’t just /die/ for the fun of it. She knew there had to be something to make her do that. But even then. Deanna had fucking told her the horrors of being in Hell.. Well, actually that was the Angel, and she had invaded her personal space. GAH.   
  
Well, it didn’t matter, what was done is done. Still…it was tricky business. Why was she here now? And bloodied?

“It wasn’t like I wanted to vacation there, Deanna! My husband was down there!” The sudden outburst in the small quiet kitchen surprised her and she quickly shut her mouth and took a sip of her drink.

Her husband? Oh yeah, boy billionaire. From what she heard, Harleen didn’t have quite such the royal life for what seemed like a wealthy enough marriage. Actually---now she remembered it. The older dude. She made a present for him with Harleen when she was a toddler. That was only a month back too. How strange a feeling. But back to it. Of course Harleen would throw away her own safety just to find him.

“And why the fuck was he down there anyway! Harleen, you don’t take this lightly, it’s /Hell/ for fuck sakes!” She threw the wash cloth down in a fit of rage to match the vamps. “You could have been stuck down there forever! How long were you down there for, and how the fuck did you get there in the first place?”

“Deanna Marion Winchester, I am not a fucking moron, I knew what I was doing, and I can fucking read thank you very much. I am here for your help, you might not want to piss off a hundred year old vampire right now, and my husband is still in HELL!!” She had to rein in her vicious temper before she did something /really/ stupid and lash out at the hunter. She didn’t need that on her plate right now.

“I think you forget I’m half witch as well. I know some spells. I killed myself and rode down the slide all the way to the bottom. I was only there for about an hour, give or take.”

Deanna’s green eyes narrowed at the use of her full name in that motherly tone she used on her. That was uncalled for. She grit her teeth, ready to backchat, but at the mention of Bruce still in Hell, she paled. She watched the woman try and calm herself and she leaned back against the sink.   
  
“Okay, so that was around a couple of minutes up here. Not too bad. Do you know why he’s still down there? Did you not do the spell right?”

It was only a couple of minutes? Wow, time flies down there. She shook her head. “He’s been there once before, from what I know. I don’t know if there have been more times or not, but he told me to leave..” Her voice quietened. “You should have seen the way he looked at me. I could see myself through his eyes.” She looked back at Deanna with wide eyes. “I think---I think something’s wrong with me.” That had been the first time she had spoken it out a loud, and even admitting it to herself.   
  
She had been good. Hadn’t spilled a drop of innocent blood, hadn’t fed from someone in a long time, or even killed. That temper she learned to rein in, the leash was getting shorter and shorter. And now she needed help if she wanted to stay on the right track.

“What was it like for you?”

The hunter felt sorry for Harleen. She had it tough. She wasn’t only a vamp, but a witch as well. Something Deanna hadn’t ever seen in her whole life. And something that no one could ever figure out as far as Deanna knew. It was rare. She was rare. Not to mention other things as well. And she was a good one too. Only Deanna didn’t know about her dark past. Not like everyone else might.   
  
So when Harleen said she needed help, in her own way, Deanna nodded, and didn’t really understand the sorrow and heartbreak behind the words. And then she asked about Hell for her.   
  
“It was Hell. What do you expect?”

Harleen looked away. “I mean specifics. Please Deanna.”

Sighing, she rubbed her forehead and nodded, even though the other woman couldn’t see her. “Hell for me, was humiliating. Alistair---“ She shuddered. “He’d drive these hooks into me, like it was nothing. Like hot butter. It stung like a bitch. And then it was just tearing and screaming and pain and sweat. Each time I was whole again, I’d stretch until I tore apart.” That was the first time she had ever admitted anything like that to anyone on planet Earth. Not even /Sam/ knew about that.   
  
“It was ten years like that. And then I had to give up. I---“ She choked up but pressed on. “We made a deal, I started ripping.” But that wasn’t the worst of it. “And I liked it.” She shook her lowered head, eyes closed and tight shut. “I thought that was the worst part, but when I got rewarded, it was in their own sick little ways.” Of course she was talking about Sam. “They tied me up and Sammy was there.” Her chest constricted tightly. “That stupid smug dick gloated in my ear all the while Sam---“ Deanna literally couldn’t say anymore. It was too embarrassing.

She listened intently, and could just picture it. And she didn’t blame Deanna in the slightest. When she mentioned Sam, she nodded. “I understand.” How could she not really understand, when even her children were together in a way a Mother shouldn’t ever know about. She leaned over and consoled in Deanna.

The hunter wasn’t used to being all affection, still, even after she grew, but being in Harleen’s arms, left her feeling a little wounded, and she wiped away the few threatening tears that dared leak in their betrayal.

She grabbed for the cloth once more and dabbed lightly at the blood for a few moments, just watching Harleen, getting sort of lost in those glowing eyes of hers.

She hushed the hunter softly, and rubbed her back. Those green eyes of hers searched for something in her own and she didn’t look away for Deanna’s comfort rather than her own. The cloth finally wiped away most of the crimson left on her, and she moved the now watery ice pack away from her face.

Deanna was lost and caught in the moment that somehow she felt between them. And all of a sudden her lips were leaning in to caress against the brunettes. The last female she had kissed had been Ruby, and before that, the other Harleen in the heat of the moment. But this Harleen—she knew what it felt like. And in those couple of seconds their lips met, she felt something flare as her tongue flicked over those pouty pink lips.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t been kissed by a woman before. She had her fair share of snogs and occasional what nots with some dames. Only she’d never kissed anyone other than her husband, (or son, but she didn’t want to think about that), in over eighty decades. So when Deanna’s lips pressed against hers, she smiled and kissed her back. Let her have the moment. It was only fair. She pulled the hunter close for a long moment, flicked her tongue against Deanna’s and then let her go. Those once glowing cyan pools were now sapphire crystal.

The hunter knew she’d cherish this moment for a long time yet. Something new. And when Harleen let her go, she looked into deep blue rock. Inhaling sharply broke the moment, yet there was still something lingering…and Harleen went to turn away, she clutched at her arm, green gooey eyes pleading.   
  
“Stay?”

Deanna’s plea was heartbreaking, and she looked sorrowful. “I have to head back. If he comes home and finds me gone…” She trailed off. “Otherwise I really would.” She said that with so much passion behind the words, it wasn’t a lie. “I’m sorry.” She pressed another small kiss to the blonde’s lips and closed her eyes.   
  
Of course Deanna was disappointed that she couldn’t stay. But she nodded, understanding, and that Harleen was being very serious in her promise of if she could she would, but she can’t. Her eyes fluttered close in the kiss, and when she opened them again-----Harleen was gone.

The hollow feeling in her chest however, wasn’t.

She couldn’t deal with the sight of an empty house at that moment, too caught up in a bubble of emotion, so grabbed for her jacket and car keys before slipping out the door, and into her Impala, intent on a random bar---and some random chicks.

 


End file.
